


The Haircuts

by Silver_Dragoness_Girl



Category: Haircut - Fandom
Genre: Bad haircut, Ever gets a headshave, Gen, bad day, haircut, saria cuts her hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Dragoness_Girl/pseuds/Silver_Dragoness_Girl
Summary: Ever doesn’t want a haircut. Saria wants to cut her own hair. Saria cuts Ever’s hair. Ever shaves his head.





	The Haircuts

Saria entered Ever’s room. “Hey Ev, you need a haircut.” Ever looked at her. “No.” He said. “Ev, I’ll cut my hair first, ok, and then I’m cutting your hair.” “Fine. But only because I want to see you mess up and botch your haircut.” Saria set everything up in the bathroom and began to cut her hair. Soon she was done and it was Ever’s turn. He sat down and she tied him in, ‘Just in case’ and began to cut. His once long hair became shoulder length, then neck length, then it was above his ears. She stopped cutting the back and began to cut his bangs. Finally she was done. Ever picked up the clippers. “No, what are you doing, Ev?” Saria yelled. Ever put the clippers to his head, and began to shave. Soon his pretty hair, cut badly by Saria, was gone. He put down the clippers and dragged Saria to the chair, where he picked up the clippers and shaved. He shaved her head until she was as bald as he was. 

Sorry for the utterly terrible fic.


End file.
